Neighbors Know My Name
by AustinAllyandR5
Summary: Based on the song Neighbors Know My Name by Trey Songz. That pretty much sums it up! One Shot/ Auslly *Rated M for smut & language*


Neighbors Know My Name

**A/N: I don't own the song Neigbors Know My Name or Austin&Ally sadly. I only own the plot.**

***Warning this does contain sexual themes if you are not comfortable with that. Then you are reading the wrong story***

He looked up at the different buildings he passed by, Miami sure was big.

_Miami Apartments_**(*) **came into view he sighed in relief, once he stepped into the double doors led to

the sweet, cool main lobby he pleaded for in that heat.

"Good afternoon Austin", he looked towards the lady at the front desk and gave her an awkward smile. _How did she know my name. _Austin thought to himself

He shrugged and headed toward the elevator, the little annoying ding went off and he stepped inside and pressed Floor 5, and headed up listening to that non-stop elevator music.

Once the elevator doors opened, he stepped out and looked at the numbers on the doors. He looked forward to see a little girl and her mother walking past him.

"Hi Mr. Austin", Austin was so confused he didn't know why all these people he's never seen before know his name. _What the hell! _

Austin continued his journey towards his girlfriends apartment, yet another skimpy blonde stopped in front of him playing with a lock of her extensions and batting her fake eye lashes.

"Hey Austin, I'm Rebecca**(Just a name I came up with)** but I'm sure you already know that." She was playing with the sleeves of his v neck running her manicured hands all over him.

Austin mentally puked he picked up her hand with his pointer finger and thumb and dropped it by her side.

"Sorry, Rebecca. I don't know who you are?" With that he pushed past her and kept walking. _Okay how do all these damn people know my name!_

102. 103. 104. _105. Finally! _He reached inside his pocket and fished out the the keys, he quickly unlocked the door and walked in.

"Ally?" Austin called out for his girlfriend, "I'm in my room." He heard her call from far away he made his way past the living room and kitchen and finally opened her door.

There she was the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on, she was on her bed laying flat on her stomach reading a book with sweatpants, tank top, her hair in a bun, and no make up even when she's not trying she still is so beautiful.

Ally jumped up and hugged her boyfriend, pecking him on the lips, then asked, "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Felt like visiting my beautiful girlfriend today. Problem?" Austin smirked a glimpsed of amusement in his eyes.

"Nope, just asking," Ally blushed and walked towards her kitchen to avoid him seeing her all flustered, "want anything to drink?"

Austin only nodded, she bent down giving Austin the perfect view of that freaking ass he loved and he caught a little sight of her red lacy panties. Austin's breath got caught in his throat, cursing to himself

He propped his elbows up on the island and she handed him a cold water bottle, she jumped on top of the counter next to him, they drank in silence the Austin remembered.

"Babe?" Austin looked up at her since he was still leaning against the counter, she looked down meeting those to die for hazel eyes.

"Mhmm." Ally was a little concerned with the tone in his voice. Austin stood up and walked between her legs now eye level.

"How do your neighbors know my name," she looked at him confused he continued, "I mean on the way up here the lady at the front desk, some little girl, and another girl all said hi to me."

"I don't know. I don' talk to anyone, you've been around here a lot." Ally shrugged and went back to drinking her water.

Austin watched her plump, pink lips wrap around the top and tilt it up he followed the lump of water make its way down her throat. Those perfect lips that are just so kissable and how they would be wrapped around his cock.

Great, now he's horny. Ally seemed to notice his eyes getting darker, she smirked and wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him toward her and wrapped her small arms around his neck. His hands automatically went to her petite waist.

"How long has it been Ally?" His voice was sexy and raspy everything that made Ally's knee buck, she bit her lip and squeezed her legs tighter.

"Too long." With that she smashed their lips together in a rushed, passionate, heavy kiss. Austin swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, begging her enterance.

Ally obliged and opened her mouth just a bit for there tongues to fight for dominance. She was winning until he moved his hand and cupped her ass, she gasped and Austin pinned her tongue down and explored her mouth.

She removed her hands from around his neck and slid them down his chest, clawing at his shirt. Austin chuckled into the kiss and pulled away pulling the shirt over his head then throwing it some where.

Ally ran her hands down his perfectly sculpted chest, those mouth watering abs. Austin shuttered at her touch and dropped his head on his shoulder, he turned just a bit and began sucking on her sweet spot.

"Austin.." Ally moaned right next to his ear, he loved hearing his name come out of those lips, he moved his hands again till they were cupping both of her butt cheeks. He lifted her up, and started walking towards her bedroom.

Once they were in her bedroom, he through her on the bed and she giggled slightly, Austin hovered over her a knee seperating her legs.

He kissed her again, again, and again. His hands were everywhere, they stopped at the hem of her shirt he tickled her stomach with the feather touches from his fingers.

Once he got the shirt over her head, he was surprsied and more turned on that she didn't have a bra underneath revealing her perky, cream colored tits with her rosy pink little peaks.

He groaned and kissed her hungrily again, forcing his tongue into her mouth, and exploring every little inch.

Ally's hands went into his hair playing with the neck hairs, he groaned and his hands traveled up to her breast he grasped them both and began to massage them.

She whimpered in response, Austin traveled down her neck with wet open-mouth kisses, he got to her collar bone and bit down roughly then soothing it with the base of his tongue.

Her hips bucked needing some type of friction, Austin latched onto one of her nipples and began sucking and biting.

While paying attention to one boob, he massaged the other one with his hand. Ally moaned and began placing her hands every where.

Austin left her left boob, and began working on the right one, then massaging the other. He detatched his lips and travelled his opened-mouth kisses down her toned stomach.

He stopped at the waist band of her sweatpants, and looked up asking for permission. She bit her lip and shook her head frantically.

Austin smirked and pulled them down to reveal those to die for legs, and the piece of scrap material called underwear. He kissed her inner thigh, then travelled up, Ally's breathing got heavier and heavier the closer he got.

Austin rubbed her through her panties, well aware she was soaked. "Damn baby, you're so wet. Is that for me?"

All Ally did was whimper, and nodded unable to process words right now. Austin loved the effect he had on her.

He got a hold of her panties between his teeth and slowly dragged them down her smooth, long, cream colored legs once they hit the floor, he raised his gaze up to her mouth-watering, hairless, wet pussy.

Austin licked his lips and gave it a wet, sloppy kiss right on the bud. Ally shuddered, and wrapped her fingers through his hair pulling it with a lot of force.

He began flicking his tongue in and out, and tracing patterns into her. Austin's hands grazed up her thigh until it reached where his tongue was.

Austin's pointer finger, then flicked her clit and began moving his finger in and out. Ally's breathing got rigid and she felt her stomach start to tighten.

"A-Austin, I'm about t-to cum." Ally stuttered, Austin felt her walls squeezing around his fingers. His movements quickened, and she came un done all over his fingers and face.

"Austin!" Ally screamed as she came down from her high, panting. Austin travelled light kisses up to her lips and gave her a chaste kiss, "You taste good baby." Austin licked his bottom lip.

Soon Ally gathered together herself, and looked down and saw Austin still fully clothed and not so invisible buldge.

She smirked and straddled his waist, one knee on either side of him. "Your turn, big boy."

Ally kissed down his neck sucking and biting. She left sloppy open-mouth kisses down that god like body till she got to his belt buckle and jeans.

Taking her time un-doing it, she palmed him through his jeans and Austin hissed in pain. Once the belt went loose around his waist, she slid his _tight_ jeans down his body along with his boxers.

_Pink boxers Austin, seriously. _Ally silently chuckled to herself, her boyfriend sure acted like a 5 year old. He was 20 years old for crying out loud.

Ally wrapped her small hand around his huge shaft by the base and stroked up, Austin let out a groan as she continued her actions.

Until her mouth began to water so she licked her lips then dove in her tongue darted out and licked on the under side from the base to the top she sucked on the tip then put his whole cock in her mouth.

Austin weaved his fingers through her hair and holding her in place. "Holy fuck, Ally." Hearing him groan out her name like that, made her even wetter. If that was possible?

She continued bobbing up and down, her right hand slid up his thigh and gently squeezed his balls, Austin groaned and pulled hard on her hair.

She moaned which caused vibrations around his cock. He felt his cock start to twitch, Ally felt it to and sucked hard and faster...

"God Ally...Don't s-stop!" Like she was going to, she stroked what couldn't fit in her mouth, she hummed again and that did it for Austin.

He exploded into her mouth and went limp on the bed his breathing heavier and still rigid. Ally released him from her mouth with a 'pop' and it softened and fell a top of his stomach.

She placed small light kisses up his abdomen, and kissed him sweetly. Austin groaned pulled her closer and began to deepen the kiss.

Ally felt him harden again, and smirked into the kiss she grounded down on him. Groaning he flipped them around so he was on top again.

Austin lined his erection up to her opening and looked down at her, she bit her lip, hair sprawled out on the pillow, and her face flushed.

"You're so beautiful." Austin said looking down at her, he said he kissed her soft again. With that he thrusted into her _hard!_

"Fuck, Austin." Ally wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. Austin smirked, and pulled out until it was just the tip and slammed back in hard, and deep.

_**I bet the neighbors know my name, way you screamin scratchin yellin, **_

Ally matched his movements with his she ran her nails along his spine and when he hit somewhere deep she dug her nails into his skin scratching him. Austin would have screamed but it actually just turned him on even more.

"Harder Austin. Fucking harder!" Could she get any sexier? He pulled out and turned her around so she was lying down face down, ass up he fisted her hair into his hand and slammed into her, this position got him deep into her, hitting her g-spot.

"Fuck." Was all that came from that hot mouth of hers. Austin leaned down to her ear, "Say my name."

She whimpered when he tightened the hold of her hair.

"A-Austin." Austin used one hand and slapped her ass, "Louder."

"AUSTIN!" She gave in and screamed pulling at his hair. Ally felt her stomach tighten just as she felt Austin's dick start to twitch

_**I'm lookin in your lovely face scream my name you do it so loud **_

She used her last bit of strength and flipped them around she she was on top straddling his waist. Austin was shocked by the sudden strength.

Ally smiled seductively and began rotating her hips and riding him fast, hard, then smooth and soft like a fucking pattern. Austin was at awe with the beauty, he ran his hands up from her hips to grasp her tits.

She threw her head back biting her lip and moaned. "Austin!" Ally finished then they both came undone they rode out their orgasms and Ally collapsed on Austins chest breathing heavily, matching Austin's breath.

Once their breathing got down to regular, Ally's head was moving up and down from Austin's breath and he was playing with her hair, softly stroking.

She propped her self on her chin and smiled softly, "I love you." Austin kissed her lovingly and soft.

"I love you too."

They fell asleep like that for the next few hours. Austin woke up first after a good 2 hour after-sex nap and looked down at his beautiful Ally.

He glanced over at the clock and saw it was 7pm and he had to go to work tomorrow, Jimmy has him working the most ridiculious schedule and he had to wake up at 5am.

Austin shook Ally softly, "Mhmm." Was all the came out of her Austin leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I have to get home baby."

She nodded and shuffled up slowly, she went to her drawer and slipped on an over-sized shirt that stopped at her thighs.

Austin scrambled around the room and slipped on his clothes, then walking into the kitchen and grabbing his shirt.

Ally opened the door for him, as she leaned against the frame. Austin hugged her "Goodnight. I love you Ally."

Ally wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a chaste kiss, "I love you too Austin." With that Austin walked down the hallway towards the elevator.

"Goodnight Austin." He turned his head to a young maybe about 16 year old girl. He awkwardly waved and waited for the elevator to open.

_How do these people know my name? _The elevator door opened to reveal a short, latina girl with dark brown curly hair. Also known as Ally's best friend _Trish_.

"Hey Austin. What are you doing here?" Trish said stepping out of the elevator, Austin walked in but held the door open with his foot.

"I just stopped by to visit Ally." Trish nodded and began walking away, but Austin wanted to ask her something.

"Hey Trish. I got a question?" He asked a little off the edge, he doesn't know why just the subject is weird.

"What's up?" She said reading a text message she just got. Austin continued, "Do the people here know your name?"

She looked at him as if he was crazy, "No. Well I don't think so, why?" Austin looked down at his feet the back up at her.

"I don't know. Just some people I don't even know, called me by my name today on my way here. I don't talk to anyone, neither does Ally." Trish rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Austin you do know that you and Ally aren't the quietest people when it comes to being in bed." Austin mouths dropped in agape, all this time that him and Ally made love all her neighbors could hear.

"Oh god." Trish smirked, "I mean seriously I could hear you guys from all the way downstairs. I had to tell some kid that it was water problem or some shit like that. Anyway bye Austin."

Austin leaned against the elevator wall and chuckled. _So that's why they know my name._

_**A/N: So that was my first story, I don't think it was that bad. Please leave reviews or comments if you liked it.**_

_*** I couldn't think of a better name, if that is a real name of some where. I don't own!**_


End file.
